I'm Sorry Daddy
by StrictlyHermione
Summary: Sophie disobeyed one of her daddy's rules, earning her the punishment of a lifetime. In Bucky's opinion, there's no such thing as too much. I'm crap at summaries sorry PWP/Dub-con/Mild bondage/Smut
1. Chapter 1 (05-27 12:20:19)

Loool this was spawned by a convo from a gc on twitter where thirsty ass hoes reside, including this one tbh.

WARNING: THIS CONTENT IS NSFW/PWP/DUBCON

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT SOPHIE AND THE PLOT

"What were the rules Soph?" Bucky had a stern look on his face, one that made her want to crawl in a deep hole and never come out.

"Stay safe, follow daddy's directions, and don't touch daddy's toys." Sophia's shoulders were hunched as she played with her fingers while looking anywhere but at him.

"And what exactly did you do?" His arms were crossed over his chest, his coat bulging with the thickness of his biceps.

Sophia stared at the floor, her eyes welling up with tears at the disappointment on his face. "I touched daddy's toys."

"You know what this means right?"

"I'm sorry daddy, please forgive me for disobeying you." She was petrified of the punishment that was sure to come.

"No, you have to earn it doll. Forgiveness isn't free and I am very disappointed in you." He removed his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his polo, revealing impressive forearms, one flesh and one metal, but both of which she couldn't help but stare at.

"Strip, then assume the position." When Soph didn't move he moved toward her until her nose was inches from his chest. He smelled like the woods and each inhale had her burning for him.

He cupped your chin and tilted your head up to stare at him, "You aren't gonna disobey me again, are you sugar?"

Sophia immediately pulled away and removed her clothing one by one, until she was clad in only her collar which they gave to her on their fifth date. The cold air hardened her exposed nipples.

She kneeled on the floor with her head down and her arms held straight in front of her. She could feel his stare searing her skin, it electrified her nerves and made her thighs slick with her lust, her nipples were begging for attention, though she didn't dare to look up.

"Now, let's see which one of daddy's toys this naughty little doll was playing with hm?" His voice was amused.

Bucky walked over to the coffee table where a medium sized anal plug and a thick vibrating dildo was placed on. He wasn't really mad at Soph, he just liked to make her think that, so he can punish her.

He grabbed both of them and felt that they were drenched before he walked over to his girl and placed them on the bed, "Now Sophia, you have been very bad. Did you think I wouldn't notice if you played with my toys?"

"No daddy, I didn't think so." She was shaking with the anticipation.

"Stand up, and turn around for me doll." Soph obeyed almost immediately, then Bucky grabbed her wrists with his metal hand and restrained them with the special cuffs Steve had Tony make for them.

He then lifted her body and dropped her on the bed gently, "On all fours Soph, now."

Sophia did exactly as she was told then Buck attached the cuffs on her wrists to the chains on the bed frame, and her ankles to the cuffs on the bed posts rendering her completely helpless and all the more turned on. He managed not to touch anything that would set her off and it was driving her completely crazy.

Bucky kneeled over her legs and ran his hands down her waist until he reached her ass and squeezed making her moan with need and jerk into his hands. He could barely restrain himself at the sight of her bound form squirming with arousal, he had to grab himself through his pants.

He ran his flesh fingers up her slit and found her incredibly wet, he suddenly shoved two fingers into her cunt making her shriek and buck forward. He took his time, leisurely thrusting his fingers into her wet heat while rubbing a metal one over her clit.

"P-please daddy, go faster...unnh" She was moaning continuously and aching to cum right then but Bucky only slowed down at her plea.

She then started to thrust back on his fingers when he suddenly pulled away and gave her a sharp slap on her ass cheek with his flesh hand making her cry out in pain.

"I didn't say you could do that Soph." The tone of his voice hinted a warning and she immediately stiffened.

"Now be a good girl and stay still for me."

"Yes daddy." She whimpered.

Bucky caressed her ass with his metal arm for a moment before inserting one, two, three of his cold fingers into her pussy making her cry out with each one.

He didn't move for a breath to let her adjust to the width, she clenched on his fingers and took heavy breaths.

He started thrusting after a moment, slowly at first, then faster and faster until she was all but screaming and thrashing, her wrists pulling on the chain. She was numb with pleasure and her legs were shaking with the need to cum.

"PLEASE DADDY MAY I COME?!" She shrieked, unable to stop herself, her cunt suddenly constricted around his fingers over and over as she came without permission.

He was still thrusting, and her pussy was so sensitive that she came with a scream again, immediately making him stop.

"Daddy, I can't-" She panted, "Please no more." Her chest was heaving.

"And does daddy follow what you say or is it the other way around?" He questioned with mirth.

"No daddy please," she begged, but she secretly wanted more than what she could handle.

And apparently Bucky knew that too, "Well Soph, I am already hard and since I made you cum it's only fair that you return the favor." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock.

Sophia almost sagged with relief at the sound, she would only have to suck him off.

"Oh thank you daddy I-" She was cut off by her own scream as Bucky slammed his entire length into her pussy.

Giving her no time to breathe he fucked her with quick deep thrusts that had her mindless with ecstasy.

"Daddy! Oh fuck! Please!" She was keening and screaming her head off but Bucky only went faster.

"Oh! Oh! Daddy I'm gonna-" she shrieked to high heavens and clenched her cunt around the cock inside her as she squirted her juices.

Bucky, with her wetness washing over him, felt his balls tighten and gave a couple more deep thrusts before spilling his seed into her pussy.

"Ohh, daddy thank you..." She moaned.

He pulled out of her, making her keen with the sensation, and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off his body.

She was lethargic, and didn't notice Bucky grabbing something from the bottom of the bed until he turned on the vibrator and placed it directly on her clit making her shoot up from the pillow she was laying on.

"Ah! Fuck dad-" she cried out and came again, legs shaking.

Buck removed the vibrator from her clit, "Since you love my toys so much that you're willing to disobey me, let's play with them together doll."

"Daddy!" She wailed.

He grabbed the plug and some lube from the bedside drawer. He squirted some lube onto his metal fingers and rubbed it over her back hole.

Sophia, not expecting the touch, jerked on the bed and accidentally thrusted back into his fingers, making them enter her asshole.

"Holy shit!" She shouted, earning her another hit on her ass cheek.

He slowly inserted his two fingers into her ass until they were knuckle deep and she was panting.

"Oh-" she gasped, "Please!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

He started thrusting his fingers into her asshole making her cry out with pleasure.

Bucky reached for the vibrator turned it on before shoving the entire thing into her cunt.

"Daddy!" She screeched out.

She was crying out with each thrust of his fingers.

"Please, I'm gonna cum!" She begged.

"Cum for me Soph."

He turned the vibrator on higher and kept on thrusting into her ass until came with a yell and squirted.

He turned the vibrator off but kept it in her pussy. He removed his fingers from her ass and lubed up the plug before inserting it in her ass.

"Please daddy, I can't cum anymore," she sobbed.

"Oh you can't? Too fucking bad." He shoved the plug up her ass and turned the vibrator on its highest setting.

"AHHH! DADDY NO MORE!" She wailed, her sensitive pussy already cumming again.

"What? I can't hear you, scream for me darling." Bucky laid on his stomach, facing her pussy, and sucked on her clit making her cum again from sensation overload.

"OH FUCK, DADDY! FUCK ME DADDY! OH GOD!" She came again and again and again until she passed out.

Bucky turned off the vibrator and gently pulled out the toys from her holes and took off her restraints before laying her down on the bed and spooning her, Morpheus claimed both of them.

Sophie woke up to a pleasurable ache in her nether regions and a comforting presence behind her.

"Mmm, daddy?" She yawned and turned in his arms to face him.

Buck blinked for a few times before his vision cleared to see the angel in front of him.

"Yes angel?" His voice was gravelly from sleep.

"When will papa come home?" She blinked her big blue doe eyes up at him and he squeezed her in his arms tighter before kissing her pouty lips.

"I'm already here, morning pumpkin." A voice came from the doorway.

Sophia untangled herself from Bucky's arms and ran straight to the man, jumping up and wrapping her legs and arms around his frame.

"Papa!" She kissed him passionately.

"I was having a nice cuddle before you interrupted Steve." Bucky groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

END.

Review and shit do whatever you want this is my first fanfic tbh


	2. note

uhmmm...i might continue this but only if y'all wanted me to? Either I'd turn this into a series or just create a part 2 with Steve... so yknow leave a review if y'all want more of not


End file.
